New Hope
by solaheartnet
Summary: Kiara is a Espoda wanting to escape the grasp of Lord Aizen, but when Uryuu shows up, he offers her a new hope. She will help him defeat Szaley, but only if he takes her in. Why him though? How can he help her reveal her true self? Uryuu/OC 1st fic :D?
1. Info

Name: Kaira Neko  
>Race: Arrancar<br>Looks: Purple eyes and brown hair

Zan-paktou: Nekotonashi  
>Hollow mask: Arm guard on her left side<br>Other: Nnoitora's fraccion. When she's in her release state, her eyes turn red.  
>Friends (from Aizen): Stark, Tia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel and Gin<br>Enemies: Aizen, Barragan, Zommari, Arrenioro and Yammy


	2. Last Hope Chapter 1

Ummm, I don't own bleach in any shape, way, or form.. For if I did. There would be a lot more Uryuu, there would be a lot of yaoi…and it wouldn't be on adult swim because of the smexyness of smex...

*At the Espoda HQ* 

"Why did you let that Quincy get away!"Yammy screamed at you. You just looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Well even if I didn't let him get away, I would've died."You stated.

"What you die? Please I am pretty sure that you wouldn't die. You are one of the strongest ones here. I mean I am pretty sure you can beat Yammy down to a pulp within seconds, without your Zanpakuto."Stark said bluntly, while Yammy was trying to beat him down.

"Well I had a feeling that he would've beaten me. "You said, while Tia and Ulquiorra looked at you knowing why you didn't fight him.

"Hey where is Szayel?" You asked.

"Oh, he went to go fight a soul-reaper. Why don't we check up on him now?"Stark said. Then the images of Szayel fighting the soul-reaper appeared.

Right when Szayel was about to finish off the soul reaper a bluish explosion happened. When the smoked cleared, it revealed the creator of the explosion, the Quincy.

No! You silently screamed to yourself. *He can't be there! He will surely die!* Yammy saw the expression on your face and chuckled.

"So, I guess the Quincy wants to die slowly then." You gave him an annoyed expression, but laughed you laughed it off.

"Please Yammy, like I said before I was too weak. But now since he is facing Szaley, I could kill him now!" You said while walking toward the door and laughing.

"Where are you going Kaira?" Yammy asked angrily.

"To kill my little fly" You answered while giving a twisted grin.

"You already had your chance but you blew it!" He yelled, while blocking your way with his sword.

"Yammy you do not want to pick a fight with me, you know I will destroy you if we battle" You smirked.

"Why couldn't you do that with the quincy then?" he retorted.

"Because his engery level is the only thing that can stop me…my Achilles heel you might say." You said with a thoughtful expression.

"Sure…. Then why do you want to help Szaley?"

"Because he is my friend, and I can help him with the soul reaper."

"Yammy quit harassing her" Stark said. "Let her go"

"NO!"

"Yammy." Stark warned.

"Stark, why are you letting her go? She didn't kill him when she had the chance. And the Achilles heel is bull shi-"

"Let her redeem herself Yammy." Azien purred.

"But Azien!"

"Relax Yammy." He said calmly while looking at Yammy, and then he turned to you. "Kaira?"He said while smiling a sadistic smirk.

"Yes my lord."

"Now, go my pet, go prove yourself." Azien said while walking to you and lifting your chin and smirking.

"Yes my lord." You said while trying to sound grateful.

"Good" he said while trying to kissing your neck.

"I better go, sire. I have to prove myself." You said while backing away from Aizen. He frowned a bit and sighed telling you to go. When you exited the door, you teleported to the area you desired and began to run. You knew that Szaley had made his arena to where you would have to start on form a certain point and on, he was a trickster and loved to play with his prey, you just prayed you wouldn't be too late. When you had arrived to your desired destination, you took in a sight you never thought was possible, Szaleys' arena was destroyed, the Quincy was on the ground next to the red headed soul reaper, with another soul reaper that was dressed in baggy robes with abnormal features…and was that a – a giant baby?

This is Solaheartnet :D… well I am still kind of new to the whole writing thing, and I have gotten good reviews from quizilla…but it is quizilla still..but some good stories have made its way from quizilla to here…and I use to suck a lot more …trust me… but I have gotten proactively better over time so, I now have enough confidence to post some of my stories on here.. so please be kind to me! Constructfull criticism is allowed please no flames. And I would like a beta reader…so if anyone is up for grabs I will be happy to take you!:D For the people who have read this story and liked it cookies and milk and candy and everything for you! People, who didn't, please email me what you think I could do differently and you all still get cookies and all that good stuff. Thank you for reading this and I sure do hope you liked it and added it to your favorite and what not :D


End file.
